What You Deserve
by mystic7194
Summary: Written for this DarkFic prompt: "Any fandom, any characters, Just sitting there on the floor while he did business, my head resting against his inner thigh. That was enough."  Pairing: Blackwood/Coward


AN: This was written for the DarkFest but I feel like I failed at the dark. My best excuse is that the characters are the heads of a totalitarian empire and kill those who oppose them. Other than that it's a bit fluffy. I also wrote a short Supernatural version of this prompt. It's Dean/Castiel.

Coward is Blackwood's second in command. With their new empire in place, he is the second most powerful man in the world.

Usually he enjoys his job. He works with the most prominent, charismatic (and not to mention sexy) person that Coward has ever met. All of members of parliament that thought themselves powerful, all the world leaders throughout history that people considered charismatic, and all the painted girls in France pale in comparison to his Henry.

He works with Henry as a shepherd to the weak and frightened masses. They make a difference. Under their rule the chaos and unrest of the modern age become order and stability. Peace and lawfulness reign.

He takes pride in his work, but sometimes it is overwhelming. The sheep don't always understand the motives of their shepherd. They fight him at every turn. They only see the restrictions and laws as ways to keep them penned in, when the shepherd only wishes to keep them safe from the wolves that wait for any opportunity to snatch them up and consume them.

Usually Coward can take care of problems quietly. Anyone that seems to be harboring any thoughts of rebellion is quietly removed for the herd before their ideas can spread. Keeping the peace is part of Cowards job after all.

But sometimes Coward fails and dissention erupts into violence. Then Blackwood's forces must scramble to restore order before the country slips back into chaos.

This had been one of those times. Coward had been so busy revising the treaty with a newly conquered Eastern Europe that he hadn't seen the storm brewing on the home front until a bomb had exploded in front of parliament. It had taken nearly three weeks to restore peace.

Coward knocks on the door of Blackwood's chamber. It's late and Henry rarely receives reports from members of his government in his private chamber. Even though Blackwood makes an exception for Coward, Coward will only bring Blackwood reports in his private chamber when they are incredibly important.

"My Lord, I have news to report," Coward informs Blackwood. He is still standing in the doorway waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in, Coward," Blackwood commands. He's seated in a plush chair in his sitting room looking over documents. He places them aside as Coward enters. "What information have you brought me?"

"My Lord, the rebels have been contained," Coward says. "The surviving leaders are set for execution next week and the rest have been imprisoned."

"Well done, Coward," Blackwood smiles at him. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No my Lord," Coward replies.

"Get some sleep," Blackwood orders. "You've been working hard the last few weeks and deserve some rest." Coward doesn't move. He hadn't expected Blackwood to react so well.

"Is something the matter?" Blackwood asks when he sees that Coward hasn't left.

"My Lord, I… I don't deserve your kindness," Coward stammers.

"Why not, Coward?" Blackwood questions.

"I failed to prevent the uprising," Coward explains. "I deserve rest or reward. I deserve punishment."

"Coward, you look tired," Blackwood says gently. "You have been working very hard. Within the last month you have negotiated the surrender of Eastern Europe, you found the council members that were passing information to the rebels, and organized the capture of the men guilty of hijacking our supply ships. What more can I ask of you?"

"Failure cannot be tolerated, my Lord," Coward replies. "If my failure is over looked, others will believe that failure is acceptable. Our empire will suffer."

"Come here, Nicolas," Blackwood commands, gesturing to the space between his legs. "Sit." Coward sits between Henry's legs. Coward can't help but presses his cheek against the warmth of his Lord's inner thigh. "Relax pet." Henry strokes his hand through Nicolas' hair gently. "I must finish reading these reports, and then I will take you to bed. I will decide what you deserve, Nicolas. You deserve rest."

Coward makes a content noise from his place on the floor. He closes his eyes. The warmth and gentle touch of his lord make him feel like he's floating. It's the first decent rest he'd had in a month.

AN: I hope you liked that. Please leave a review.


End file.
